A Long Awaited Answer
by DriftingFlower
Summary: How come things always had to end in ways like these? .:SasuNaru:. A sad songfic drabble thing that escaped me. Read if you're in the mood for some sadness.


**A/N: I don't know, this just leaked form my fingertips against my will. I was listening to this song, and here it was. I recommend listening to it while you read if you want the affect I had. It's 'Answer', by Sarah McLachlan.**

**Disclaimer: Song isn't mine, Naruto isn't mine.**

**BETA: Me, as always.**

He held his shaking form as the rain crashed down upon them, crushing out all the hope and numbing his fingers as they clenched tightly to the quivering figure. He didn't want it to be this way, he never thought he'd be here in this way, clinging desperately to someone he'd told himself he'd never love. Yet, he did love him, didn't he? Why else would he be hunched here, rain pouring from his hair, his eyes as wet as everything else, but not from the rain. The warmth on his cheeks was shocking compared to the bitter cold. He knew this person, his person, had always been alone. And even though he had known, he'd never done anything about it. Well, until now.

_I will be the answer_

_At the end of the line_

I couldn't move, I was frozen in place by the pain sprawled on your features as you stared up at me. Shock was in your eyes, I'm sure you didn't think I'd come. Hell, I didn't even think I'd come.

_I will be there for you_

_While you take the time_

How come things always had to end in ways like these? I was never going to move form this spot, I was going to wait for you until you had your strength back, until you got up from this icy field. My eyes do not leave yours, I make myself look long and hard at the things I'd missed, all the time I could have had with you. Why did I always have to do this? My mistakes never seemed to leave me, no matter how hard I tried.

_In the burning of uncertainty_

_I will be your solid ground_

_I will hold the balance_

_If you can't look down_

"Shh…" My voice startles me as I cradle you, trying to stop your tears that are trying to join mine. Why should you cry if you're going to be okay? No crying now. You only cry harder, and I refuse to let go of my tight hold, I'm trying so hard to make you understand that it's all okay now. We'll be okay.

_If it takes my whole life_

_I won't break, I won't bend_

_It will all be worth it_

_Worth it in the end_

I know that if I just hold on long enough, if I just close my eyes and feel how warm you are, it will make this all worth it. If I only don't let go you'll never leave me. It's possible, it has to be. People never realize what they have until it's gone, right? Well, Naruto, I love you. And if I love you, you can't leave me. I know this because I've never loved anyone, no one at all. So if I love you, you can't leave. I'm rocking softly back and forth now, and your groans of pain have quieted to whimpers as I tuck your head under my chin and stare blankly ahead.

'_Cause I can only tell you what I know_

_That I need you in my life_

_When the stars have all gone out_

_You'll still be burning so bright_

Why are you so quiet now Naruto? I'm glad you're not crying anymore, but you're scaring me. I lay you down beside me and touch your hair, looking into your distant eyes that have rain running gently into them. You should blink to wash it away, can you even see like that? I lean in and whisper what I've been so afraid to tell you, so afraid of feeling in my bitter soul. I thought maybe you would have looked shocked, but you don't move. Maybe you always knew?

_Cast me gently_

_Into morning_

_For the night has been unkind_

I looked up from your sad face at the sun that seemed to want to break form the grey horizon as the rain turned to fog around us. How could the sun even think of coming up when you weren't better yet? It should wait for you, the sun is your symbol, after all. I glare at it, but only for a moment before turning back to you. I can pretend for a few more moments that you'll get better as I see the last shuddery breathes leave your form. You're only sleeping. You'll wake up with the sun and share with me the things I'd always wanted, but refused to attempt.

_Take me to a_

_Place so holy_

_That I can wash this from my mind_

Your still now, so very still, and I know it's done, my last moments with you are gone with everything else I've ever had. I lean down and touch our lips as my strangled sob escapes me. Why hold it in now, it's not like you'll see me. My eyes are screwed shut and I grab you again, crying like my heart was dying. It was dying. It only took me a few moments to control myself, to open my eyes and look steadily down into your blank ones. I closed them gently with my fingertips, placing a soft kiss on each one before standing. As I slowly move my stiff limbs to turn away, I glance back at you one last time. At my last hope for happiness.

_The memory of choosing not to fight_

**A/N: Please review and tell me anything you thought, I would love it so much. I can make more and write more if I know it's actually liked by some person out there.**


End file.
